Sonrisas Falsas One-Shot
by MexicanTops
Summary: Contenido explicito, no me hago responsable de quien lo ve. COMENTEN, SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE


12 de Abril del 1001 del nuevo siclo solar.

Ubicación: Pony Ville

Caso: suicidio por ingesta excesiva de alguna especie de droga

Datos de la víctima:

Nombre: Fluttershy

Género: femenino

Clase: pegaso

Peso: 80 Kg

Edad: 24 años

Nacionalidad: Equestria

Originaria de: Clouds Dale

Ocupación: Veterinaria certificada.

Personalidad: Timida-Pasiva

ARCHIVO: se encontró una nota firmada por ella misma, se advierte a los forenses leer bajo su propio riesgo, la carta es perturbadora.

La carta fue escrita a un pulso tembloroso por lo que nuestro expertos en caligrafía han transcrito la nota en limpio, corrigiendo faltas de ortografía pero dejando las mayúsculas y minúsculas que venían originalmente para el análisis y donde ellos analizan la conducta del sujeto durante su escrito.

SE ORDENA DISCRECION.

CARTA:

Tengo poco tiempo, pero aunque tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo no podría remediar lo que hice, y ninguna ayuda de nadie ni de las mismas princesas podrían salvarme de la pesadilla que estoy viviendo. Tengo 4 noches sin dormir pero ya no puedo estar sola en casA, si veo a un espejo o aun rincón. Si hay una nocHe lluviosa veo soMbrSa por toda la casa, escucho sus pASos. Me quiere, me odia, y NuncA me Dejaraa, incluso ahora sIeNnto su presencia en mi espalda, me congela y me aterra y no tengo el valor de mirarara.

**NOTA FORENSE: **el pulso aquí esta muy inestable a la hora de escribir, se denota en sus faltas de ortografía y en su mescla de mayúsculas y minúsculas en algunas partes, obviamente el sujeto sufría de un gran trauma nervioso, pero esto no fue por causa de la ingesta de las pastillas.

Amigas seguramente me odien por no pedirles ayuda, pero no tenia el valor de confesar las cosas que eh echo en mi vida, no de manera directa pero no me podía ir sin antes contarla. Muchos se preguntaron ¿Por qué llegue a Pony Ville? ¿Por qué una pony como yo de Clouds Dale escogió vivir aquí? Esas preguntas merecen otra…¿Por qué vivo en esta casa? Todo se remonta hace 7 años cuando llegue a Pony Ville, me había graduado de Clouds Dale con mucho esfuerzo pero quería cumplir mi sueño de ser veterinaria, había escuchado maravillas de un veterinario que vivía a las afueras de Pony Ville, quien era magnifico para su oficio así que quise ir a aprender de el mismo.

Así que empaque mis cosas y salí de mi ciudad natal, llegue y no tarde nada en encontrar la casa, la que actualmente es mi casa, llegue y había muchos animales en el patio, gallineros, conejales, y mas, animales de granja y salvajes con vendajes y medicamentos, todos pese a eso se veían de maravilla, ahí me pude dar cuenta de que no eran rumores falsos las historias de este veterinario. Pero cuando entre me congele un poco, no por ser otra cosa a la que me imaginaba, pues ahí estaba el doctor _**"Life Marcus".**_ Un unicornio joven unos 3 años mayor que yo, color castaño y crin rubia, y veía bondad en sus ojos pues el estaba atendiendo al gatito mascota de un pony quien se había roto la patita y el estaba vendándolo para después recetarle sus medicinas generosamente, y el pequeño le dio las hartas gracias al doctor y este se veía que lo conocía pues le dijo que no se preocupara por los gastos que luego se arreglaría con su padre y que podía irse.

Es cuando el nota mi presencia, y ponto me pregunto **"¿Qué hacia yo ahí?"** al ver que no llevaba ningún animal se dio cuenta de que no era para pedir mi ayuda pero no tarde en decirle que quería aprender de el, que mi sueño era ser una veterinaria en todas su formas, me dijo que su **"enfermera ayudante"** se había mudado por causas nupciales y no tenía a nadie que le ayudara lo cual mi propuesta de ser su aprendiz le gusto mucho, pronto me acepto como tal y como su asistente y me ofreció la habitación que había dejado la anterior asistente. Aquí no hay problema, todo salió a pedir de boca comencé a trabajar con el, el trabajo era agotador aunque no tedioso, hacia el tan bien su trabajo que pocas veces le llevaban animales a curar y no salía tan seguido a curar a otros. En ratos libres me daba clases sobre la anomia de los animales mas comunes con los que nos encontrábamos como perros y gatos, pero también me enseño de otras criaturas, y lo que mas me ayudo y lo mucho que el me aplaudía era mi tacto natural con los animales, mi habilidad de hacerlos entrar en calma nos ayudo bastante con muchos animales que por sus heridas eran bastantes agresivos. Ahí es donde aprendí la "mirada" un poco mas adelante.

Pero...paso lo que luego seria lo mas terrible que pudo ocurrir, fue tan cercana nuestra unión que…sin saberlo termine enamorándome de el…¿y por que no? Éramos jóvenes los dos, nos apasionaban lo mismo, el cuidado de los animales ¿Por qué no estar juntos? Pero como siempre fui tímida, jamás lo demostré con palabras solo con hechos, me levantaba temprano y tenía listo el desayuno, tenía listo ya el consultorio que es y siempre ah sido la sala de la casa, y ayudaba a darle de comer a los animales de corral, ya parecíamos mas una pareja quizás no casada pero si en unión libre, y a el le encantaba la comida que preparaba, mi café que a ustedes también les ah gustado, mi sopa caliente para épocas frías, mi pastel de manzana…lo escucho…esta RienDose…en Lass SombrAss estAaA Aquí..ConMigoOO en la HabiTaCioooNnn.

**NOTA FORENSE:** aquí se vuelve notar el cambio brusco en el pulso del sujeto, y en la nota original hay muchos picones de tinta después de este escrito, quiere decir que el sujeto quizás experimento un pánico terrible que no le dejó escribir durante un buen rato. La nota continua.

Pero como un pony joven el tenia sus amigos, y como es costumbre solía salir a un bar los fines de semana a jugar cartas, billar o o cosas de ponys machos, yo me quedaba estudiando tan apasionadamente por ser veterinaria, tanto como Twilight estudia horas y horas. Pero un día se le pasaron las copas, yo estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro de enfermedades cuando el llego, era ya de noche cercas de la media noche, y se le notaba muy ebrio pero aun en si o seo creía yo. Le pregunte **"¿Si se sentía bien?"** el me miro sonriendo y me dijo "**que si, que estaba bien, que no había problemas",** y se me acerco tambaleando, por un momento y en mi ingenuidad me quise acercar a ayudarlo para llevarlo a su cama pero ahí le me detuvo, me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo "que hermosa eres" me quede helada en ese momento y mas cuando de la nada el me beso. Pero ahí si quise resistir y me aparte inmediatamente le dije que estaba ebrio y cansado, que mejor debía ir a la cama pero entonces se manifestó. La gran desventaja que tenemos los pegasos y los ponys terrestres contra los unicornios, la magia.

Me sujeto con un fuerte hechizo y comenzó a besarme en el cuello y mas pronto que tarde entre mis piernas en mi miembro genital, le pedía que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo y el entre susurros me decía lo hermosa que era, que mi belleza lo drogaba y que dormía pensando en mi cada noche que lo tenía loco. Estaba asustada no sabía lo que paria conmigo, o si lo sabia me negaba a creerlo, cuando entonces el me derriba sobre la alfombra de la sala besándome y finalmente lo siento. Me lo arrebato, aquello con lo que llegue a Pony Ville, mi virginidad, sentí ese dolor punzante, su miembro era enorme y podía sentir como me habría, como violaba cada centímetro de mi ser, incluso sentí como sangraba. Grite pero no fue suficiente no había nadie en la distancia quien me escuchara, y menos cuando el comenzó a moverse moviendo su miembro dentro de mi pese que le pedía que parase el no lo hizo, por un momento creí que me partiría en dos.

Poco después el…acabo dentro de mi, ese liquido caliente estaba dentro de mi profanado ser, y veía mi sangre goteando en la alfombra, cuando luego el vuelve una ves mas a inmovilizarme con su magia ahora con su lengua esta tocándome en otro lado, por mi ano, esa parte sucia y donde le suplique que no lo hiciera, pero una vez mas no se detuvo, podía sentir mi lengua entrando por ahí y creí que me moriría de la vergüenza que para mie desgracia es cuando el vuelve a introducirlo esta vez analmente.

Tan apretado que creí que moriría, creí que reventaría mi estomago y mi intestinos, pero…yo…comencé a sentir bien…así es, comencé a gozarlo, y yo tan ingenua y simple, estaba tan enamorada de el que no pude enojarme, al final yo misma voluntariamente me entregue a el esa noche, pues era el primer pony de quien me había enamorado y al finalmente poder acariciarlo y besarlo, y a esas revelaciones que el me había echo por causa del alcohol me sentí tan enamorada que no pude conmigo misma, y lo hicimos hasta que no pudimos mas, y por primera vez amanecí junto a el en su misma cama, estaba dolorida pero no me importo lo había gozado ya lo dije, y ahí cuando despertamos y nos vimos nos dimos un beso tan dulce y suave.

Auxilio auxilio auxilio LO SIENTO DETRÁS DE MI AYUDAaAaaAA.

**NOTA FORENSE:** esta ultima parte tenia golpes a la hija, rayones y demás, el pánico del sujeto esta incrementándose, no entendemos porque escribo "auxilio" en lugar de salir a buscarlo.

La nota original tenia manchas de agua señal de que el sujeto estaba llorando encima mientras lo escribía, este asunto se repite durante todo el resto del escrito.

Seguí trabajando con el, y esta vez había mas intimidad, con decir que quizá son había semana que no lo hiciéramos unas 3 veces, en mas de una ocasión creí que quería preñada de el y me asustaba a la vez que me emocionaba, pero después de 2 años el fue a Canterlot y cuando volvió me dio un regalo que nunca imagine. Con un poco de influencias suyas el me trajo mi diploma y mi propio titulo y certificación de veterinaria, me dijo **"estas lista, aprendiste todo lo que se y estoy orgulloso, no hay ninguna institución que pudiese enseñarte todo esto en tan poco tiempo pero tu lo absorbiste como esponja y sabes más que muchos otros cuando salen de la academia, estoy muy orgulloso, eres mejor veterinaria de lo que yo hubiese aspirado hacer". **Lo había logrado era una veterinaria autentica no pude contener mi alegría en ese momento, tanto que me lance a abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza, la alegría era tanta que el esa misma noche me llevo a cenar a celebrarlo y obvio, lo hicimos otra vez a llegar a casa.

Unos días después me acorde con el de que iría a Clouds Dale a avisarle a mi madre que ahora era veterinaria y que volvería dentro de 4 días, nos despedimos de beso y me fui a mi hogar donde si que fui recibida por mi familia de manera gratificante, donde les conté mi relación con Marcus, aunque había llegado no en un momento oportuno. Mi madre siempre fue de esas pony muy sociables le encantaba salir a tomar el te con sus amigas o jugar a las cartas por las tardes y ahora que yo ya me cuidaba sola se había organizado para ir de viaje a la playa con sus amigas por lo que solo dure dos días en Manehattan. Y pues sin mas tuve que volver y no niego que nada mas me emocionaba que ir y ver a mi amado Marcus, y llegue viendo nuestra casa que ya la sentía también mía, había pasado dos años ahí pero por algún truco del destino quise entrar por la ventana para bajar a la sala y sorprenderlo pero vi algo que me sorprendió e instintivamente me puse detrás del árbol que estaba mas cercano para ver mejo. Mi corazón se hizo añicos pues claramente vi a Life Marcus, mi maestro, mi tutor, mi amado haciendo el amor con otra pony, y como si fuera colmo en MI PROPIA CAMA, DESGRACIADA ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE?

**NOTA FORENSE:** aquí en lugar de un ataque de pánico nervioso el sujeto está demostrando ataques de ira que se harán mas grandes conforme avance la note, se les advierte a los que vean esta nota en futuros casos que sigan bajo su propia cuenta.

MeE vOLvi lOCA, ComPletamnetEe LocAa…estaba destrozada ¿Por qué me hizo esto? El dijo que me quería ¿Por qué estaba acostándose con otra?, me perdí entre mis propias lágrimas, me fui en el bosque y me tire a llorar como una demente y fue el único momento donde no quise la menor compañía, cada animal que se me acercaba le gritaba QUE SE ALEJARA. Durante un momento saque de mi equipaje donde estaba recostada llorando en mis penas y en mi dolor algo que me incomodaba ahí, pues era el título de veterinaria que el me había dado, con su certificado y todo en un bonito enmarcado para colgar en la pared y el solo verme ahí reflejada demostrando lo realmente estúpida que fui al dejarme endulzar el oído y el corazón por alguien como el. Un canalla, una sabandija en piel de un pony honesto, honrado y gentil QUE NO ERA MAS QUE UNA VIL RATaAAaAAaa.

No se cuánto tiempo paso pero me descontrole a mi misma, no tenia conocimiento de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor solo de mi misma, y lentamente me fui caminando lentamente a la casa donde ella ya no estaba, en cambio el estaba en el recibidor de la sala acomodándose su bata de veterinario y su estetoscopio como todo buen doctor y al verme se sorprendió de que llegara tan pronto e inmediatamente me vio devastada y me dijo **"¿Qué te pasa amor?"** como si no supiera que lo vi, como si no sospechara que lo vi haciendo el amor con otra que no era yo. Y le dije **"¿Por qué?...¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me has engañados? ¿es que acaso yo no significaba nada para ti?"** el entonces supo que lo había descubierto, quiso como un ex novio queriendo conciliarse con su novia a querer abrazarme, a querer pedirme disculpas pero yo estaba FURIOSA Y DESTROZADA, LE GRITE, INCLUSO LE ARROJE A LA CABEZA EL TITULO QUE EL ME DIO.

¿Y todo para que?...para que me abrazara tiernamente mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, pidiéndome perdón poco a poco hasta que el mismo me dijo, y lo escuche tan claro como el agua **"¿Por qué no lo hacemos y nos olvidamos de estos quieres?"** me descontrole y me perdí, lo golpe, lo patee, le grite y maldecí tan fuerte como pude por el maldito degenerado que en realidad mostro que era en su interior, de las únicas veces que puedo contar que pude gritar de rabia y desesperación, y el estaba asustado, no podía verme a mi misma pero podía sentir como si mis ojos se volvieran los de otro ser. Así acorralándolo y golpeándolo en mi rabia por la maldita porquería que el demostró ser, llegando hasta el consultorio donde ya no era yo, algo se apodero de mi, pues lo empuje contra la bandeja de los utensilios y con lo primero que tuve a la mano, lo tome y comencé a apuñalarlo donde pude.

Gritándole cosas que incluso creí imposibles en mi propio lenguaje, y estaba sintiendo bien…si…si…SI LO ESTABA GOZANDO, ESTABA GOZANDOLO COMO UNA DEMENTE, verlo con su blanca bata de medico manchada en su propia sangre, apuñalándolo en el pecho, garganta, patas, estomago todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Mientras el estaba tratando de pelear por su vida pero no pudo hacer nada, y yo seguí y seguí aunque el ya estaba muerto, su sangre corriendo por todo el piso hasta que le abrí el pecho y deje ver su corazón convertido en alfiletero de tanas apuñaladas. Finalmente el cansancio me gano y es cuando volví en mi misma y lo que vi me espanto. Otra vez grite pero ahora de pánico pero otra vez no había nadie cercano quien me escucho, lo había dejado irreconocible, sus intestinos estaban de fuera, su corazón expuesto, la tráquea destapada como si se la hubiese arrancado un león, tenia un ojo de fuera entre demás cosas, y yo me vi a mi misma, mis patas bañadas en sangre, me mire hacia la ventana en mi propio reflejo y mi hermosa crin rosada, mi pelaje amarillo ya no me reconocía, me había convertido en algo que nunca creí.

yA EstAa mass CeeercAasSs…ppp…pero PrOnTtooO…YaA…DeJarEe de sufrir…no quiero…PeRO Ya no AguAntOoo.

El pánico me invadió una vez mas, sabia que había cometido un crimen severo y que si alguien se enterase iría a prisión por el resto de mis días. Así que como pude tome el cuerpo y lo lleve a enterrar a los pies del árbol del patio, y después ahí encima puse el gallinero para después limpiar lo que hice. Lo se, parece una historia de una película pero no lo es, esta ves es real. Dure horas limpiando mi desastre y todavía limpiándome a mi misma pero incluso si me veía a un espejo parecía aun tener esa sangre encima.

Muchos otros habrían dejado la casa cerrada bajo llave y se hubiesen ido pero yo no, yo me quede pues tenia miedo de que si me hiba encontraran rastros de lo que hice, los que llegaron a preguntar les dije que **"el se fue a un asunto muy importante fuera de Equestria y que me dejo a cargo"**…funciono, como no volvió no hubo especulaciones, solo algunas "**que se fue de vago con alguien, que encontro con quien pasar su vida fuera de aquí, incluso que me dejo preñada y se fue sin decir nada dejándome a mi suerte"** y casi de la noche a la mañana todo se había olvidado, ahora yo era la veterinaria de Pony Ville, y el recuerdo de Marcus se habia ido de mi, ahora ya tenia un empelo fijo, un hogar y pronto grandes amigas como ustedes. No tarde en descurbir aquí a Rainbow Dash mi amiga de la escuela de Clouds Dale, también me hice amiga de Pinkie, pronto llego Twilight y nos hicimos amigas las 6, sentí que podía volver a sonreír solo escondiendo bajo mi sonrisa y mi siempre personalidad suave y tímida el horrible pecado que hice.

Por 5 años todo fue perfecto hasta que hace unos días, llego alguien a mis puertas, un pequeño pony huérfano, con una nota de su madre, si al principio esto no me preocupo lo hizo lo siguiente. El pequeño llevaba una carta con indicaciones precisas de su madre ahora fallecida de ir a encontrar su padre, un veterinario de Pony Ville llamado **"Life Marcus"…**el mismo de quien me instruí, el mismo de quien me enamore y el mismo quien me destrozo el corazón, y el mismo que yo asesine…no me queda mucho tiempo, el está aquí, obsErVanDomEeE…QuIro ResisTiRr, No QuierO Irme Sin DejaRr Lass cosas en ClaRoo.

**NOTA FORENSE**: aquí otra vez el sujeto muestra signos de pánico nervioso.

Le dije al pequeño que no había nadie aquí con ese nombre, que no existía ningún Marcus y por un momento supuse que era el hijo de aquella pony con quien el estaba teniendo relaciones, pero quizás estaba generalizando y era el de otra pobre desdichada como yo. Después de 4 años sin penurias ni problemas su recuerdo volvió a mi, el pequeño no tuvo de otra que regresarse por donde vino, había llegado acompañado de dos policías que lo llevaba para ver si encontraba a su padre y no caer en un orfanato en Manehattan, si bien me sentí mal por el en ese momento, lo peor aun esta por venir.

Esa tarde me acomode como siempre para ir con Rarity al Spa, estaba relajándome sabiendo que quizás fue lo último de Marcus, así que mientras estábamos en el jacuzzi decidí sumergirme debajo del agua para relajarme, pero cuando abrí los ojos bajo el agua…ahí estaba el. Tal cual lo deje cuando lo mate, sin un ojo, el tórax abierto como una almeja con su corazón negro y podrido y decenas de puñaladas en el cuerpo aun con su bata de doctor manchada en sangre, sus ojos…DIOS SUS OJOS, su único ojo era negro sin brillo, y su crin antes dorada era gris, me miraba con odio, un rotundo odio igual o mayor al que yo tenia cuando lo mate como si me ordenara que no saliera del agua que ahí me ahogara pero el pánico y el terror me vencieron para salir casi gritando. Rarity me pregunto **"si estaba bien, ¿si sucedía algo?"** pero al salir el ya no estaba, creí que solo era una ilusión, una muy mala broma de mi mente y me hice la desentendida. Pero no sabía que ese suceso era el primero de muchos aun peores.

Esa misma noche entre a mi baño a cepillarme, y lavarme un poco el rostro antes de dormirpues hacía calor esa noche, y cuando me estaba secando, mire a mi espejo y otra vez…Marcus estaba ahí, en el baño pero detrás de mí, grite con todas mis fuerzas y voltee detrás pero el no estaba, volteaba al espejo y el ahí seguía pero no lo veía si giraba, en mi pánico al final rompí el espejo y me tire en posición fetal en el baño llorando yo sola, implorándole perdón pero mas que nada que me dejara en paz.

Cansada pensé que conciliaría el sueño, me acosté en mi cama y mi fiel conejo en su canasta improvisada como cama a pies de la mía, y finalmente me quede dormida, el sueño me gano. Pero entonces a muy altas horas de la noche siento que algo se sube a mi cama, algo caminando sobre mis sabanas, por un momento creí que era Angel que decidió subirse conmigo pero era algo mucho mas grande y no parecía ser ninguno de mis animales. El miedo me inundo sabía lo que era pero no tenia al valor de abrir los ojos, pero es de esas veces que saco valor de donde menos lo hago y los abrí, no había nada ni nadie. Me dio risa porque pensé que en verdad me estaba afectando así que sintiéndome aliviada volví a dormir. Hay cosas reales a las que le temo naturalmente como los dragones pero yo nunca a temí a los fantasmas o cosas si, nunca escuche tantos relatos para creerlos reales, que equivocada estaba, vivimos en un mundo lleno de magia y dudamos de estas cosas pero ahí están. Se llegó la mañana y cuando abrí los ojos, esta vez el si estaba ahí, junto a mi como las primeras veces cuando dormíamos juntos, cuando hacíamos el amor que despertábamos para vernos con alegría pero el estaba ahí, no con su mirada de odio si no de una sonrisa con una loca y astuta inteligencia, y una depravación que se podía sentir como si supiera lo que me estaba haciendo.

No lo soporte, Salí volando tan fuerte como me lo dejaron mis alas, añorando irme de ahí con ir donde fuera, donde fuera que el ya no me persiguiera, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora que habían pasado tantos años? ¿Por qué ahora vuelve para hacerme esto?. Ese día llegue temprano a la cafetería de los señores Cake donde Pinkie me sirvió un café, pero no podía sujetar la taza, me temblaban las patas descontroladamente y Pinkie…je…pensando que ya había tomado demasiado café y por eso temblaba, pero no le había dado ni un sorbo a mi taza, no pude hacerlo.

Twilight…¿lo recuerdas? Llegue a tu biblioteca a buscar información sobre espíritus, fantasmas y esas cosas y tu…TU TE REISTE DE MI, PORQUE ESTABA BUSCANDO DE ESAS COSAS, NO ME AYUDASTE EN LO MAS MINIMO Y TU ESTUPIDO ASISTENDTE REPTIL TAMBIEN SE REIA, pero tampoco podía contar lo que estaba pasando porque al hacerlo debía revelar mi horrendo secreto- entonces comprendí que no podía, estaba sola y no podía hacer nada y las cosas solo empeoraron después. Veía sombras moverse en mi hogar, si me metía a la ducha veía su figura detrás de la cortina, en el espejo lo veía detrás de mí con su rostro de ira o sonriendo alocadamente como sia hora el gozara mi sufrimiento, como si le excitara verme aterrada por el, no me decía nada pero lo que marco el colmo fue cuando tome el valor y le dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas, furiosa a la par de aterrada "¿QUIE QUIERES DE MI? ¿Por qué VOLVISTE DESPUES DE 4 AÑOS?" entonces su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y alocada y con su pata solo me señaló a mi, volvió especialmente…por mi.

No lo resistí amigas, las quiero mucho, no hubiese podido tener mejores amigas…ayer fui con Zecora y como muestra de que no estaba loca, ella si lo podía ver incluso antes de decirle que pasaba y ella solo verifico mis temores el volvió por mi, que haya vuelto justo ahora que su "hijo" volvió a buscarlo era una mera coincidencia, el estaba esperando a que mi horror por mi pecado volviese pero siempre estuvo ahí, observándome, y lo peor es que Zecora me dijo **"jamás se ira",** discretamente tome un frasco de los medicamentos que tengo para mis animales, me eh recostado en mi cama escribiendo esta ultima nota, con "el" merodeando por mis alrededores solo perturbándome mas.

A ustedes 5 les dejo mi casa y les pido que le busquen a mis animales un buen hogar…perdónenme, su amiga…Fluttershy.

FIN DE LA NOTA:

El escrito y el cuerpo de Fluttershy fue encontrado 12 horas después sin vida por su amiga Rainbow Dash quien no había leído la carta, el asunto de esta carta se mantuvo en secreto y se dio a conocer solo como el testamento de ella a sus amigas.

El cuerpo del doctor veterinario Life Marcus fue encontrado en la ubicación especificada en la casa, la autopsia del cadáver descompuesto verifico lo que decía la nota, sus restos serán incinerados para ser entregados a su único familiar en Canterlot.

Fluttershy será enterrada en el cementerio de Pony Ville con honores por ser la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad, la causa de su muerte al igual que el contenido de este transcrito a quedado completamente restringido, la causa de muerte se presentó ante sus amigas y familiares como paro cardiaco en sueño.

Se interrogo a la cebra Zecora para saber que sabía del tema, su conocimiento es limitado por lo que no se le considera testigo de algún caso de homicidio que se haya encubierto como asesinato o venganza por la muerte de Life Marcus.

Se le ordeno a Zecora mantener este asunto en máximo secreto, con la penalización de ser desterrada de Pony Ville y de Equestria si revelaba algo de este asunto.

Este caso queda cerrado, cualquier mención en público sobre la realidad de esto queda estrictamente prohibido, el acceso a este material está restringido solo a altos mandos y con permiso de la gerencia máxima de las autoridades forenses de Equestria.


End file.
